


The date

by orphan_account



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: BIG Q IN A DRESS WHAT WILL HE DO, Dates, Drabble, Fluff, I wrote this at like 1 am yesterday what the fuck, M/M, One-Shot, Pining, and doesnt like admitting his jealous, both of them are dumb, hell YEAHHHHHHH, help im fucking high, quacknoblade, techno is a stalker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:13:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28250685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Bad and Quackity are gonna go on a date, and Techno doesn't know how to feel about that.OrMore Quacknoblade brain rot let's gOOOO
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity & Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Alexis | Quackity/Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 617





	The date

Jealousy was a concept that Technoblade was not familiar of. 

He'd always been a man who had all he needed, his potato farm, a family, actual friends, a few dozens of secret bases--life was good. He never had any reason to feel envious of other people when he had all that wanted. 

But of course, life just had to raise a big middle finger into his face. 

Quackity, was undoubtedly one of the people that Techno deeply cared about, even when he refused to admit it. The bird hybrid always brought in sunshine when his days were dark, supplying him with snarky jokes, loud laughter, and just warm companionship in general. They had known each other for a long time, and their bond was definitely deeper than most friendships he'd had. 

And that was proven right when Quackity started to take an interest in other people. 

Techno had always known Quackity to be the type to wear his heart on his sleeve, and it showed whenever his friend shamelessly flirted and shared sex jokes with every other SMP member. The piglin hybrid would've been fine with it, if weren't for the fact that some flirted back. 

But he wasn't jealous. He was just mildly startled. For a couple of years and until now, Quackity whined about not being in a relationship. The Male had always been the touchy cuddly type, and Techno was there to provide him affection when he was severely touch starved.

(There was no way in hell Techno would share that information to his family though. He would get absolutely ruined. 

He could already hear Tommy's jabbing laughter and Wilbur's incessant teasing. )

But then why the hell did he get so antsy whenever someone else hung around Quackity? All the hugs, hand holding, and eye flutters had burned itself into Techno's mind. He had made a rather peculiar habit of following his winged friend around, telling himself that it was for 'protection', even though he knew Quackity was more than capable of defending himself. 

("This is not stalking, this is a tactical advantage I use to gain more information on the enemy that I might use as leverage in the future." Techno told himself as he sharply glared at Schlatt, who was fooling around with his friend, calling each other some pet names that made the piglin hybrid's eye twitch.)

Wilbur had even started to take notice of his brother's sudden disappearances, and often sour moods. The Brit had approached Techno that night after dinner, opting to have a little chat with his twin. 

"So Techno, would you mind telling me about what secret bases you've sneaking out to build lately?" Wilbur had chimed, and the piglin hybrid turned his head to give him a frown, his tusks protruding more visibly as he did so. 

"It's supposed to be a secret, Will. I can't go out and tell you about it, can't I? Then it would have to be shortened to base. But I can't have that, the last time I made one of my bases public, you all raised my chests and stole my emeralds." Techno huffed, to which Wilbur laughed at. 

"Okay so, maybe we did exploit it a bit too much but...sharing is caring, isn't it dear brother?" The brunette said innocently, to which his brother responded with an unamused eyebrow raise. "Tubbo's the one who stole those emeralds. Plus, you have, I don't know? Maybe like 9 other stacks of those?" 

Wilbur leaned against the wall, his eyes suddenly sharpening with seriousness. Techno tensed, feeling sweat building on his palms. He knew this look. 

"But...I don't think secret bases are all you've been doing for these past few days, Techno. Is there anything else you would like to share? A snow hobby perhaps?" Wilbur asked, his glasses flashing as he waited for a reply. 

Techno was having an internal meltdown. He didn't cope well with pressure, and he couldn't think of a lie to tell his brother. What was he supposed to say? That he had been actively stalking Quackity? And the worst part was, he still didn't know the reason to why he was feeling this way. 

Speak of the devil, Quackity's head popped out from the doorway, a big grin on his face as he dropped in their conversation, effectively saving Techno from drowning in the guilt of his sins. 

"Hi Wilbur! Hey Techno! Am I interrupting something?" The duck hybrid asked, to which Techno immediately responded with a sloppy 'nah, not really, we just discussing secret bases and stuff' kind of excuse. Wilbur stared at him, looking deadpan.

Quackity looked confused, but the Male nodded , and then grabbed Techno's arm, borrowing him as they walked down the cobblestone floor of Pogtopia. The piglin hybrid noticed the rather hyped up grin on his friend's face, and he tried to squash down his impending anxiety. 

"Techno, I have pog news!" Quackity said with a wide gremlin smile, his hands clapping together in excitement. "I'm gonna go on a date with Badboyhalo tomorrow!"

Techno stumbled over the carpet lined down the hall and nearly fell over the edge of the cavern's side. A flush spread on his cheeks as his friend started to laugh, yellow wings spreading in glee and amusement. The piglin would have felt more embarrassed in any other moment, but what Quackity had just said was ringing violently in his ears. 

Date? Bad? As far as Techno was aware, he had been sure that Skeppy and Badboyhalo were married, or something. And even if they weren't, they were pretty much one of the most inseparable couple Techno had met, and both had absurdly strong levels of simping for each other. 

"Did you blackmail Bad or something?" Techno tried to joke. He knew that there was no way the man would agree to a date with Quackity unless coerced (the piglin's inner thoughts were yelling at him again but he ignored it). Not that Quackity wasn't someone unworthy to have a date with, he was pretty cute, fun to be around with-

"What? No....What the hell man, don't you have faith in me? I just maybe did some uh, twists on the word date and maybe disguised it as an 'interview to learn more about women'." Quackity's laughter jarred Techno from his thoughts. The piglin was so flustered with himself, and about the outing his friend was having with Bad that for the rest of the night, Techno was unable to fall asleep, being kept awake by the violent thrumming of his heart and the annoying voices in his head. 

The next morning that followed was one of the most loopy rollercoaster rides of emotion Techno had gone through. He'd just about convinced himself that he wasn't going to follow Quackity today, that he was gonna respect privacy, and just plow away in his potato farm to pretend that the fact his friend was going a date with someone was making him feel things when said friend showed up, and oh boy did the piglin's vision tunnel. 

Quackity was wearing a dress, a fucking dress. It was a gentle shade of pink, and the male had put on the gloves with the same color, and even switched his beanie with a fuschia color and a a mini veil. Hell, he was even wearing heels. Techno was so stunned he sat there speechless, his mouth agape. 

"I'm taking that as a 'Quackity, you look drop dead gorgeous!'" The male grinned, and striked a pose. The piglin managed to beat his raging torrent of emotions back into the closet, but he struggled to keep his composure. His friend wasn't too far from the truth. Techno was sure it was illegal for someone to look this attractive. He cleared his throat and averted his eyes, trying to make the fierce blush on his cheeks fade away. 

"You look great." Techno said, trying to sound as monotone as usual. He could hear a giggle from his friend. 

"I know right?" Quackity responded, and Techno swore he could feel the impish smile on the male's face. "I mean, I gotta dress to impress my date after all." There was a pause as the piglin listened to his friend's heels clicking. He assumed the man had just done a dress twirl of some sorts. 

"I was saving this for our date, you know-" 

That made Techno's head snap nearly 180 degrees. Quackity let out a startled squawk, before another wide grin overtook his face, his eyes twinkling rather mischievously. The piglin felt his heart stop for a moment in his chest as the winged man leaned in, and the scent of cinnamon filled his nose.

"See you later, alligator." Quackity placed a sloppy kiss on the pinkette's cheek before he turned on his heels and sauntered away, leaving Technoblade pretty much a mess of emotions. 

\- - - - - - 

The date went absolutely chaotic, as one would expect of someone of Quackity's caliber. 

It involved vegan menus, drugs, the police, and a strip club thrown in somewhere in there. All the while Badboyhalo looked like he had completely lost his sanity and was about to burst into tears as Quackity wheezed the shit of himself as Sam and Punz twerked away. 

Poor Bad finally got a break from the madness when his friends came down from whatever drug they'd gotten high on. Quackity was a crazy man (Bad was sure of that now, no doubt.) but he was not one without a soul and conscience. The date ended with calmer waters as Bad was escorted to his house, and Quackity insisted for the man to rest, feeling pity for all the ruckus he'd caused. 

The hybrid stretched his arms and let his wings spread as he walked down the Prime Path, humming as he gazed up at the lanterns above him. They cast a soft warm glow, and gave light in the darkening evening. 

Quackity closed his eyes and sighed. The date was fun, but he couldn't help but still feel a little disappointed. Bad was a great guy, but his heart ached longingly for another person--a man with pink hair and a cape to be exact.

He and Techno had been friends for a long time, that was true, but there was obviously something of a spark between them, Quackity was sure. He felt it whenever they brushed hands, when they held each other, and when they stared into each other's eyes. It was there, but the problem was that the piglin seemed to shut down, making all advances fly over his head. 

Quackity sometimes felt frustrated about the man's density. He was desperate to grasp any sort of attention, anything that could make Techno /look/ at him. The winged hybrid thought that maybe he could flirt around with other SMP members, and maybe Techno would do something about it, like those dumb cliche movies. 

He bitterly kicked a rock over as he trudged through the forest, feeling unsatisfied and upset. Well, that was until he heard a hiss behind him, and that sadness turned quickly into fear when Quackity realized that he had not worn any sort of armor whatsoever and that he had left all of his weapons at Pogtopia. 

The sound of the creeper's explosion rung in the duck hybrid's skull, and for a moment, he lost all consciousness, his mind dizzyingly waiting for a respawn on his bed. But when he opened his eyes, he didn't see the stone ceilings of Pogtopia. He was instead, met by two red eyes.

"You're an idiot." 

Technoblade scowled as his arms tightened around the dazed Quackity. The winged man let out a suprised squawk, his wings flaring out slightly. The piglin hybrid saved him from the maws of death, swooping in like a knight in shining armor, and Quackity felt like a temporary princess, especially with the pretty dress he wore. 

"My king." He said breathlessly, to which was rewarded with Techno's cheeks immediately flushing red. The pinkette turned away, and mumbled something about dropping him, but then the man felt a gloved hand cradling his cheek before he was pulled into a kiss. 

It was as if something had cracked inside both of them. Quackity had expected Techno to throw him away 20 feet, or stab him to death with his sword but the man returned the same fervor of the kiss. The two men's mouths locked together until they ran out of breath and had to pull apart. Their breaths mingled with each other, and the taste of the other was like honey, a big punch of sweetness. Both eyes met, and there was a silent conversation between the two, but it had already been settled the moment their lips connected together. 

"Is this an invitation for a dinner under the moonlight, Mr. Blade?" Quackity giggled, his eyes sparkling. Techno snorted, nudging the hybrid playfully as he started to make his way back to Pogtopia. 

"Not particularly..."

"You're a dick."

Quackity hit the man's shoulders, and Techno only laughed. The winged man's smile only grew wider in absolute adoration.

"Wait...how did you find me that fast?"

They stopped in their tracks. 

"Techno did you stalk me and Bad?"

"No."

"OH MY GOD YOU DID?! I DIDN'T KNOW YOU WERE THE JEALOUS TYPE, OH MAN."

"I will throw you down this hill."

"I LOVE YOU TOO-"

Quackity fell from a high place.

**Author's Note:**

> This is so fucking wonky pls forgive me I rushed this bcs I just couldn't get it out my head lmao
> 
> This is my third QUACKNOBLADE fic in a row someone help I cant stoPPPPPPP
> 
> Also, we need more Quackity in dress what the fuck guys smh


End file.
